


Lady Macanese - The Pain Behind The God

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: Lady of the multiverse [1]
Category: An Accidental Goddess - Linnea Sinclair, Cyborg (DCU Comics), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Attacking, Blood, Character Death, Dare, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Threats, Threats of Violence, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: I have an amazing life but then I do something that I could regret for my whole life. It changes me.
Series: Lady of the multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021110





	1. The Cornwall Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Why I picked the fandoms
> 
> Dare Me - I am dared  
> An accidental Goddess - You will see by reading the story  
> Cyborg (DCU) - Again you will see by reading the story. Cy isn't actually in it but there are links between me and the character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is in this story?

**In books you get all the different types of families. You can get happy family's and happy ones. Nervous ones and bold ones. Big ones and large ones. All those families seem to have a long life but in real life families don't always get along. Mine doesn't. The size of my family is not a problem, it's the type. Family is complicated to say the least. We are so different from each other that we find ourselves having fun and not thinking about what the others were doing. Sometimes people have a hard time knowing that we are in fact a family and I just laugh at them, trying so hard to figure it all out.**

**Was my life always like this? No, no it was not because if it was then I surely would not be documenting my life right now for it would have no excitement, doing the same thing every day would not be a story worth life. Also, the title would not be what it is, now would it?**

**My mother, Jemina, is quite a short little woman but she makes up for this with her joyfulness that I have not seen anyone else carry. She can always be recognized with her purple hair that is held back nicely with a butterfly clip. Jemina is nearly always smiling and this is due to her can't be let down attitude for she is a lady that can always find a good thing inside a bad thing, even more than I can. She made sure that I was always happy and cheerful despite how bad something can be, I like her for that. I couldn't ask for a better person to be my mother.**

**My father, Serch, is quite the opposite of his wife. He is not fond of children and would rather spend the dad in his room writing judgements or something of the sort and no one can see how she became to be with a man like him, but people opposites do say attract. He was so important to the courts that some said that he owned the place, every time he is asked, he would just say 'not in this world, not in any' and walk away. His hair is dirty white with a bit of yellow on it.**

**My twin, Ashêanna is a very amusing person. She also has the mental age of someone about 7 and finds content in laying with her dolls or dancing, but what she really loves to do is play games and read stories about magical, faraway lands that only the imagination can reach. Her skin is a lovely chestnut colour that brings out the sparkle in her eyes during the summer and the warmth in the winter. Her hair flows loosely down the side of her head in nice, tight, deep brown ringlets, sometimes when it is in her way or very hot, she will tie it nicely behind her head.**

**My big sister, Lenzonia is an odd sort of person. She is so strange and confused that she makes the mad hatter seem normal or the curious cat. Her hair is always tied behind her head but is so long that it still reaches down to her waist. Her skin is very, very, very light brown, that is never noticeable with the amount of makeup that she uses. You could never tell that she was part-African. She loves to read and write much like I do, and she is the most wonderful artist. Like most teenagers my age she likes to think about love and chat with her friends, but the thing that is strange about her is that all her interests are centred around death and rebirth, like she is a goth but she never behaves or gives us any hints that she is one. I should know that the best, I am a goth myself.**

**My only brother, Serch, is strong and very tall. If it weren't for the fact that my bones were so odd then he would be the tallest person I know. He has curly, brown hair messed up but still neat on the top of his head. He has shaved the sides of his head and sideburns to make it look cooler, well let me just say this, it does nothing for him, some people can pull it off but he is not ones of them. He can have a bad temper, he is like the Hulk minus the powers when he is angry. He loves spending his time reading comics and he was actually the one that got me into superheroes to begin with, if it weren't for him things could have gone differently.**

**Then there is me, Atchaco Catrina Cornwall. Some people have also called me odd due to the fact that I suck at introductions and social skills in general, but it isn't my fault that I have autism, I have always had it. I am also very different from everyone, you have probably already figured this out. I am not from Asgard or Krypton or a secret island or even from a mystical city at the bottom of the sea, in fact I am not entirely sure what I am myself. But I do not need to know who I am, all I need to know is that life isn't perfect, that you will always need to keep an eye out for anything that could happen.**

**Now I have reasons for what I just said, mainly because I have lived to see the proof that anything is possible and anyone can be something they do not claim to be. Now before I can tell you about how I came to find out all that information I need to tell you how I came to be, for then it will be easier to understand anything else that I am about to say.**


	2. Midnight Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did it all happen?

**I do not know how many years ago it happened, too much has happened to get back to those years of my life have been lost in the sea of my concentration. All I remember is who was there and what they did, the two people were called Andrew and Albert Einstein Jr, two people who you guessed it were related to the famous scientist Albert Einstein, though only Andrew showed that he shared his knowledge while his father who was closer related than his son showed no knowledge whatsoever.**

**Albert is middle height and like I said before not very smart. tough he makes up for that by being extraordinarily strongly strong and physically powerful, not that he uses this in a particularly safe way. His hair is neat and tidy and died a light shade of brown to make him look younger and so people find it harder to get reasons for him to do something great despite his name giving it away greatly, I mean it is Albert Einstein Jr. He had a tan line where for prolonged periods of time a pair of sunglasses sat as he thinks it makes him look cool. It could not make him look any less cool.**

**His son, Andrew, is not that much different from his father when it comes to physical power and tidiness. His hair is also neat and is its natural colour of blond with a hint of brown at the tips. He is quite tall but still I tower over him. But then again no one that I know is taller than me. Correction no one that I know of personally or go or have been to school with are taller than me. That includes my teachers. He is also very sporty and loves to play basketball. Now do not be fooled by him as he is not who he seems to be at all.**

**Well let us get on with the story, shall we? Well as I was saying, my father was judging a court case against Albert. Albert had been declared mentally ill after trying to climb a building in his underwear for no reason whatsoever. So, he was locked up in a mental hospital separating him from his son as the doctors said that he could just make his son the same if Andrew grew up near him. Sadly, this annoyed him so much as the last thing he wanted was to disappoint him, he had claimed that he did it to make his son proud of him as he thought that he was a waste, Andrew said that he was always proud and tried to get them to not lock him up, sadly Serch said he needed to teach him a lesson.**

**From that moment on Albert grew a disliking of Serch and his whole family. He wanted him to suffer the same way that he did. Now that was the tricky part, he knew that Serch was not insane and needed to be locked up but that did not mean he couldn't take way something from him. Something that he loved very much. Now this is where I come in, this is where my whole story starts, the moment he realised my strong bond with him. See, I was much a daddy's little girl as my twin was much a mama's little girl.**

**You might be wondering how Albert knew who to take. Well, he knew that his son had gone to the same school as us. How could he not? He wanted Andrew to go because we were there. But anyway, he told his father about me and how Serch would be nothing without me. Which in many ways was true? You do not want to know how many times I have helped him with his work and technology problems.**

**So, he hatched a plan to escape and kill me. He would do it late at night once everyone was asleep. He would drag himself up into the ventilation system and crawl until he got to the panel that led him outside. That was the easy part of the plan though. Next, he would have to get past the guards on night duty then walk out of the gates to his son in his car and drive off.**

**This was done easier than he thought it would be. It was like the guards did not even care if they had escaped from the asylum that they had been in. They then made their way to my house and set part 2 of their plan in motion. Kill me. This was the confusing part. I couldn't get killed. It just was not possible. Trust me, I have tried to kill myself just for the heck of it, but nothing has worked. Poison, bleach, sleep deprivation, dehydration, starvation is just to name a few, and I am still here (otherwise I would not be authoring this story right now)**

**They came into my room and tried to stab me just for me to roll my body out of the knife. Alfred looked shocked at what I did. Was what I did even possible? If he knew what I could do in my sleep then the answer would be - yes, yes, it is. He tries to stab me again but again he misses me because I (somehow) know that he is going to do it.**

**He, after many failed attempts, looked surprised at my body lying there, untouched, and unsaved by whatever forces keep me alive, or the fact that drama class does come in handy. He growls in anger and frustration with his hands on his head and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He mumbles something at himself before leaving my room. I smiled momentarily before I resumed sleeping.**

**He huffed and left my room. He creeped down the stairs leading from my bedroom and turned left. He slowly tiptoed into my dad's bedroom. I heard screams so I quickly ran downstairs and into his room. Albert was standing over his dead body with a knife covered in blood in his hands and an evil grin on his face. I just stared at him. How could he do this?**

**"What was that for? He never did anything bad towards you." I say walking over to my dad's body and kneeling. I put my hands on his face and stroked it. I close his eyelids before saying a little prayer - asking god to take diligent care of him in heaven.**

**"See, that is where you are wrong little missy." Albert replies, shaking his fingers. "He locked me up for years. Said I was mad. Said I needed medical help. But I was fine. I just wanted a boy. I wanted to stay with him. But he would not allow it. He took away the only thing I cared about in life. So, I tried to take the only thing in his life that he cares about, you." He states pointing a blood-stained finger at me." But you couldn't be killed. No. So instead, I killed him. Either way he is separated from you. Hope you had said goodbye." He laughs as he leaves the room and in the hallway.**

**As soon as I had heard the screams, I had called the police to arrest the man and they did come. As soon as he stood outside, he was surrounded by police officers. He looked nervously around them - planning his daring escape. And lady luck was on his side once again as he ran away and out of site. I ran outside and tried to run after him but one of the officer's stopped me.**

**"He is gone now, miss.I am sorry. But do not worry. We will try and find him and when we do, we will send him back."**

**"He has escaped once, what's to say that he just won't do it again? And anyway, it is not like you tried to go after him."**

**"Yes, you do have a point there. did not but we knew that he could wait. Your father, on the other hand, cannot."**

**"My father is… is dead. He was when I got into his bedroom. There is no one coming back from it." I looked at the officer before bowing my head and going back inside. I went into my mum's bedroom and slid under her covers before going back to sleep. Or at least trying to.**

**Albert was a menace for what he did that night and no matter what he was going to pay for what he did. will not get out of this without paying a deadly price. He will suffer from what he did. After I get to him once he will be living the rest of his life in fear of when I will return.**


	3. Time for Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how would I react?

**A couple of weeks after what had happened, I finally gained the courage to go back to school, to face everyone after everything. It was harder than you think, especially if the murderer's son is there, more importantly if you have to share every class with him if your school decided to not move him so we would bump into each other less. Every time I turn my head to look behind me, he is there. Looking into my soul with his criminal eyes. Planning. Stalking. Haunting. Treating. Waiting, and it scares me. What does he want. His father succeed in getting what he wanted. So why follow me. Why want me. What use could he want with me?**

**Today was no different. I was coming out of maths and heading to the dining hall for lunch and I turned around. Andrew was standing there. His dark, pupil less eyes were staring into my soul. A felt a shiver go down my spine. I would normally just ignore him and walk away but today something inside me said that I should talk to him. See what he wants. So, I slowly walked over to him. Hesitating. Worried. Yet exciting. He looked at me and smiled. It was not a devilish grin like the one I had seen on his father when he killed mine but a soft, welcoming one. I had to be careful, it could be a trick. He was never nice to me.**

**"Don't be scared. I do not want to hurt you. I just want to talk." Andrew said. I felt calmer now that he said that, but I was still on high alert. Every muscle in my body is tense and ready to attack.**

**"What do you want?" I spat at him. "What could you possibly want with me?"**

**"I just want to say sorry for your loss. You father was a nice man. I would never want him killed." He said with hint of sympathy in his voice, sympathy that never reached to me, that never calmed me down. that made me felt like he was mocking me rather than anything else.**

**"Too late now. Your father killed him." I spat at him as if it was him not his father that had committed the crime.**

**"Yes, my father if I can call him that. I didn't want him too." He quivered at me and backed up against the wall.**

**"Then why did you give him the information needed to kill us. If you had not done that then my dad would still be alive. So, let me ask you again. What do you want with me."**

**"I really just wanted to say sorry for your loss. I meant no harm. I did not want to tell my father, but he looked so calm. So nice. So harmless." He calmly told me.**

**"Oh, really. Him. Your dad. Harmless. Do you even know the meaning of the word. Wait, do not answer that. But what would make you of all people think that. He deceives people all the time. That is how his life works. That is how he gets everything he needs. Everyone he wants. That's how he got you." I stare at him and press him against the wall. I am angry and want to kill him. But if I do that, I am no better than his father, and his father is a mad man.**

**"Please don't hurt me. Just put me down. I honestly had no ill doings towards your father. He was a nice, fair man. I liked your father and I like you as a friend."**

**"Then why did you follow me around. Stalking. You don't make your case sound any better." I move closer towards him. Him, the boy wit so much fear over me that I can smell it radiating off of his body.**

**"Because I wanted to say sorry to you. Make you understand what is about what happened. Not what you think I felt like. I just wanted you to understand and then put this all behind us. For us to become friends. So, what do you say?" He brings his hand out of for me to shake it. "Friends?" I stare at his hand for a moment before pushing it aside. He looks at me sadly.**

**"We will never be friends. Not after what happened. You still must pay the price though seeing as you had a big part to play. Not right now though. I do not feel like it. So, just watch out because you will never know when it will happen." Andrew gulps as I turn and walk away. He stands there, standing in the hallway looking at the ground.**

**A few days later**

**I am on the playing field during break when I see Andrew sitting on one of the benches by himself. He is reading a book. I walk up behind him, looking down I can see what he is reading. Harry Potter. I grab his book and grab his attention with it. As soon as he sees me standing there, he jolts his body backwards, trying to get out of my reach. He fails as I just lean in closer towards his face. He breathes deeply, almost hyperventilating.**

**Andrew darts his eyes around the playground to see if he cannot spot a teacher who can help him with his predicament. Sadly, for him there is none. I picked him up with surprising no effort and threw him into the wall. I then stomp over to him. Fist clenched in balls. I am huffing. I am ready. I am a fighter. I am a warrior.**

**"Please don't hurt me. I don't even know what you want." Andrew mumbles between breathes.**

**"Oh, you know fine well what I want with you. I told you that it would happen. I told you to be ready." I state. Dragging him higher up the wall with ever word. "but there you were sitting, reading. Not ready. Perfect for me." I press my face into his. Almost touching. I grin while laughing. Then I drop him to the floor. He falls but does not get up. "Get up. Fight me. You always say you were a good boxer now prove it." I say motioning with my hands for him to come closer.**

**Andrew looks up with me, pleading for me not to make him do it. I just grinned. He gets onto one knee and then brings himself up onto his feet. "Please. I do not want to do this. I do not want to fight you. Just let me go." I stare at him and shake my head. No way was I letting him go. He had to pay for what he did, what his father managed to do." I run over to him and punch him in the face. I hear a scream as he stumbles away. His nose is bleeding and out of place. It is broken.**

**"What was that for." He screamed at me clutching his nose and trying to stop the blood from pouring out with no success.**

**"I told you to fight. Be ready. You did not duck. That is a classic boxing move. I cannot believe you did not see that one coming. I say point at his nose. Laughing at him. He is pathetic. "Come on, give me your best shot." He shakes his head in anger before coming at me. I swing my body down and around so his back is facing me then I punch him in the back, making him fall over onto his knees. "Get up. Fight me. You are a wimp. A coward. Nothing more, nothing less. You try to make something of yourself by being smart and playing basketball, which you are good at, but you are nothing. You are a nobody. A fake. A fraud." I spat at him.**

**He turns his body around to face me. He is still lying on the ground and he is clutching his stomach. I am walk over and kneel in front of him. I am about to punch him in the face when four arms restrain mine behind my back, stopping me from hitting him. They yank me up off my knee and pull me back. "Stop this at once, Atchaco!" I hear someone say. I turn around shaking the arms off me and see my teacher standing there. "What had gotten into you, you normally don't act like this?"**

**"I'll tell you what has gotten into me!" I say as I stand closer to her. I bring my arms up, ready to punch her but feel the arms pull me back again. I turn my head left to right to see 2 of the P.E. teachers standing there. "My father is dead and it's all his fault." I point to behind me, where Andrew is lying, shaking in fear. "Just because my dad did the right thing. It would have been me if he succeed."**

**"That is no excuse for what he did."**

**"Attempted murder! Is the truth not good enough." I shouted at her in sheer anger for she had interrupted me, and everyone knows that is one f the things that you should never do as I am one of the people that don't hold their angry and protective instincts very easily, I love to let them run wild like animals.**

**"Yes, I do admit it is a terrible thing but still. It is no excuse. It is not your job to get back at them. To make them pay." I bow my head down, turning it away from her. "Now, Mike, Duo. Please take Andrew to the med centre to get checked out. Atchaco please come with me." She say's point at me. I sighed before following her to the principal filled with more regret than I had ever felt in my life.**


	4. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what is my punishment?

**I open the big, brown door and stare inside the large room. There is a large desk in the right hand corner facing the door, sitting behind it on a comfortable, leather chair is the stern but kind headmaster. He is unaware of my presence in the room. As soon as he hears the heavy weight of which are footsteps across the carpet he jolts his head up and looks at me. I gulp as I wave my hand nervously at him and force myself to smile. Ms Pippins, my teacher is standing right beside me making sure I do not try and leave the room.**

**"Ms Pippins." The principal say's move his head a bit to look at her. "How may I help you?" He smiles at her like there is something about the two that no one knows about. A twinkle shines in his eye as he looks up and down at the woman.**

**"Atchaco here was in a fight." Pippins said casually. Sifting her hands behind her back, trying to stop herself from doing something concerning him.**

**"Who was this fight with, Atchaco?" He moves his head in my direction and raises an eyebrow. His head surprisingly is still lite up with a smile, as if me going into a fight was not really bad thing for me to do.**

**"It was with Andrew Einstein, sir." I say as a make a weak smile at him. Afraid of what was going to happen next. "please don't be mad at me."**

**"It was only a matter of time before something like that happened." He both laughed and sighed at me. He was still smiling at me. Why was he being so nice.**

**"Before something like what, sir?" I asked, utterly confused with his reply. I doubt that anyone else gets this kind of treatment from him, I mean so many people are scared of him, and the man that I am seeing is not an unfair man or one to be scared of.**

**"Before you would attack Andrew. I mean he did help with the murder of Sheriff Principal Serch Cornwall." He looks down at his desk and does not look back up. He shakes his head and then puts it in his hands. "Please go now. I will deal with Andrew. Make sure he doesn't bother you again." I left the room and closed the door, but I did not move. I put my ear against the door and listen to what they are saying.**

**"What about her punishment, sir. Surely you must punish her for what she did. She did start the fight, not him." She could here Ms Pippins asking the headmaster in anger, she believed that everyone should get fair treatment, and I believed that to.**

**"Yes, I know but she had a reason to fight. He is the cause for what happened. He did stalk her. She was just angry at him and I do not blame her. Now please may you leave so I can get on with my work. I will deal with the boy." I hear footsteps as Pippins comes closer to the door. A run to my class as she comes out of the door. She looks down both hallways and shrugs her shoulders. Then she turns left and goes to her class.**

**A week later**

**It is break time and once again I find myself in the playground trying to find Andrew. I really want to say sorry for how much of a jerk I have been to him but a part of me – a big part of me does not want to. It is said that what I did was correct, and I think that too. Then why do I want to say sorry? Well because my mother said, 'Treat people the way you want to be treated.' So, it does not matter what they do, you should be nice to them because then it might get better. Cause most people only be mean because people have been mean to them.**

**I walk over to behind the building where Andrew normally sits. He is not there, and he has not been for the past week. He has not been to school for the past week and I do not know why. I slump down on the ground and say a little prayer – for god to make sure that Andrew is okay. I then stand up and walk back inside and sit down on one of the couches. I do not register for someone to come over and sit beside me.**

**"Hey Atchaco, are you okay. I mean you have not really been doing anything. Not been you usual charming self." They say. I turn my head to see Riley sitting beside me. Her long ginger hair falling on her shoulders and letting her chestnut eyes clisen in the light.**

**"Hi, Riley Longbottom. How are you?" I ask still looking down at my legs, not wanting to see her pleading eyes trying to get me to be normal, whatever that was.**

**"You're not answering my question, but I am okay thanks for asking. Though I am worried about you. We are all wondering if you are okay. I mean it was 4 weeks ago. It can't possibly still effect you."**

**"Every day when I wake, I get reminders that he is gone. The laugher and playful arguments are gone. Everything that makes us a family is gone. Life doesn't feel like it was."**

**"That's because it isn't. Life is never the same every morning you wake up." She replies, just trying to comfort me.**

**"Not in that sense. My dad was a funny, carefree type of person while my mother was serious. I am bored every time I go home. It is why I make the most of the time I spend here."**

**"We are all sorry. We didn't know that, but do you need anything. Is there any way of cheering you up? I mean we cannot have you. Like this forever."**

**"Not that I know of, sorry Riley." I look up at her with a faint smile and she stood up, understanding what I meant.**

**"It's okay. Just remember if you need anything and we mean anything just ask us okay. We promise to do anything if it means that it will cheer you up." I grind but then she added. "As long as what you want isn't against the rules or illegal. Your father would never want that even if it was for him."**

**"Yeah, your right. Thanks for the talk." I said. Riley left down the corridor. Here puffy yet curly ginger hair flowing behind her. I was about to get a book a to read when I hear the bell for lessons go. I sighed as I got up, picked up my bag and left to get to lessons, not that my mind or body was into it.**

**Later – at lunch**

**I sat down on the grass by the rugby pitches. Riley came running after me followed by some other people that I did not recognise. They all came and sat around where I was sitting. I was about to get up and move somewhere else because I really wanted to be alone but one of them yanked my shirt and pulled me down, making me hit my head. I sat back up and eyed them. They were smirking and rubbing the back of their head.**

**"Sorry about that." They said stretching out their hand. "I'm Arthur by the way." I look at Arthur. His face looked so smooth and soft. His eyes twinkled like the stars and I was put in a trance by them. His hair was a little bit messy but it made him look cool, he was my prince charming. Suddenly, he waves his hand in front of his face and I was pulled out of my trance and back into the real world. He was smiling and I could see all of his perfect teeth staring back at me.**

**"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something, also not wanting to be mean or anything but I would rather be left alone so if you tell me what you guys want then I can be on my way." I say getting myself more comfortable and looking at them with desperation for them to go away, but desperation for Arthur to stay near me, to comfort me and make me feel happy and no longer alone in this world.**

**"We were wondering who you were going to sit beside on the long bus journey to camp next week. Arthur here wanted to sit with you, didn't you Arthur?" Riley said, laughing. I could tell he was feeling uneasy by what she said, probably because it was a dare, no one would willingly st next to me, I was the odd kid at the back of the class, no the cool popular one that was the centre of attention. Though I did not mind that, I like being different.**

**"Do you really want to sit beside me, Arthur or are they just trying to be mean. Doing it as a dare?" I ask him kindly.**

**"I'm doing it as a dare. I heard that not a lot of people manage to sit with you because the get either bored and fall asleep or get hurt by something you say or do. Sometimes it's because they try and sit with you but you so something that means that they can't." Arthur said, I was stung by his words but something inside me said to play along, to not show my hurt, to just be kind to him that he isn't as bad as I assume him to be.**

**"I'm not an enthusiastic fan of sitting with people. I prefer to be by myself, sitting alone in a room with a dim light on, but I do not mind sitting beside you, Arthur. I will not hurt you. I can promise you that." I say, trying my best t make t not sound like I love him but by the many sets of eyes looking at us, I can tell that it has failed so I just ignore it.**

**"Thanks. So, I will see you by the front of the bus next week?" He asks me.**

**"Yes, see you next week then Arthur. I am going to get my stuff sorted out for lessons. I only carry what I need for what I have." I say as I stand up and go back to house. I am starting to like this, I think me and Arthur might, just might have a future.**


	5. Funny Bus Journeys

**A week later and I am standing outside by the lunch hall, waiting for the buses to come and for Arthur to arrive. I am in a long pair of comfortable black jodhpurs and I am wearing my camp hoodie. It has all our names on the back, inside some numbers. It also has our real name above it. Mine says Atchaco C. Cornwall. The writing is in a goldish colour while the base is in burgundy.**

**I hear footsteps come from behind me and I turn around to see Arthur standing there. He is wearing a pair of school trackies and his hoodie is the opposite of mine. Burgundy writing with a goldish coloured base. He walks over to me – he almost falls over the bump in the ground, but I catch him before his face can get hurt. He looks up at my laughing face and smiles, blowing his hair out of his face.**

**"Watch where you're going, Arthur. I'm normally the clumsy one here. Certainly not you. Also have you seen Andrew lately? I'm getting worried about him." I said still laughing.**

**"No, I haven't Atchaco. Sorry, but hey the front to sets are open." He points to inside the bus to the seats beside the bus driver.**

**"Can we sit in the back of the bus with the curtains closed. Sunlight hurts my eyes." I fake moan at him. He shakes his head and laughs.**

**"What are you a vampire or something?" I glare at him and his remark. "I mean yeah sure." He rubs the back of his head out of pure nervousness and drags me to the back of the bus and closes the curtains. Riley and Ashêanna come up to the back of the bus and ask if they can sit with us. We say sure and they sit down. I am sitting second from the middle. I bring out my phone and start to leiten to some music. My favorite music.**

**I close my eyes and rest my head against the headrest, ever so slowly slipping my head onto Arthur's strong shoulder. When he feels my head leaning on him he faces downwards to my odd shaped body. And smiles. He strokes my hair before placing his coat on my lap to make sure I stay warm. I lifted my head up ever so slightly and looked at him before placing it back down. He notices the earphones on my ears and goes to take them out just for me to shake my head, telling him to not take them out.**

**"Oh, come one. Having them in while sleeping isn't good for you. Let me take them out." He says leaning towards my head.**

**"No, it helps calm me and distract me from everything. Makes me feel brave so let me keep listening to it." I reply making sure he does not take them out.**

**"Fine, but what are you listening to anyway. There are certainly some songs you can't be listening to when you fall to sleep, you know that. Upbeat one's are certainly off the menu." He tells me, I roll my eyes for my mother has already told me that so many times.**

**"Well right now I am listening to Demons. It is a very nice song. It's by Imagine Dragons. You should really listen to it. I think you would like it. Or do you not like it? I don't mind if you don't like them." I tell him, my eyes falling heavier every second, my mind already back to sleep.**

**"Actually I do like them. The fact that they have a good variety of songs. I understand why you do like them, but please stop." I stare at him before handing him my headphones and going back to sleep. He promptly went and put the headphones on. He should have asked to listen to my music. I would have said yes, how could not have.**

**I didn't know how long had passed but I suddenly felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I moan as I open my eyes and look at them. Ashêanna is standing right in front of me with her hands on her hips. The bus is really quiet and it is only when I look around I realize why. The bus is empty but we are not at our intended destination. I lift my head and look around confused.**

**"What -yawn- do you want? I was sleeping and we are not there yet. Also where is everyone." Ashêanna growls at me as she moves her hands about, looking like she is going to kill me. I just try and fall back to sleep but she repeatedly taps me knowing that I annoy it and that it keeps me awake.**

**"We are having a break if you didn't notice. You can go into the shop and buy something. Come on. They told me to get you after they realized that you weren't there." Ashêanna says, noticeable annoyed with having to be in the bus at all especially as she has to akeup me, I don't know why she is complaining, I have to wake her up all the time to make sure that she is't late for things.**

**"Hmm… fine but only because I need the toilet and something to eat, okay." I get up and walk with my twin into the shop. The first thing I do is hurryingly go to the toilet. Once I finish up I quickly wash my hands before coming into the sweet shop. It is filled to the brim with sweets. I just couldn't pick what to have. There were so many amazing choses. Bon-bons, chocolate, lemon sherbet, double-dip are just to name a few of the things that dazzled my eyes.**

**Without me noticing my tongue started to hang out of my mouth and Ashêanna laughed. I didn't know why but really I didn't care. I was in sweetie heaven. Why would I care. She walked around the shop and I lost her after she went behind the milk chocolate wall. Yes, a wall. It was a wall piled high with chocolate. I ran after her but she was already gone. I then after 5 minutes of searching for her went to the pix and mix and filled up my bag with lots of sweets. It was mainly bon-bons. My favourite type of sweets.**

**I then went to the counter to pay for them, I got out my purse to pay but nearly dropped it when I saw the price. £6 on sweets. How. I got over it and brought out a fiver and a pound coin. I was about to hand it to him when a hand came from behind me holding a credit card and paid my bill contactlessly. I turn around and Arthur is standing there. My mouth drops and if it could have it would have hit the floor. Why had Arthur done that, I mean yeah it was nice but why? He smiled as I picked up my big bag of sweets. I offered him one but he pushed the bag back at me along with a can of doctor pepper. My favourite type of drink but how did he know. I just smiled at him as we walked back on the bus and sat down.**

**After both me and Arthur sat down and buckled up in our seats I looked at him. His hair was so tidy and it smelt really good. What was I to him? ``In the shop, Arthur." I say lots of words with his generosity. "Why did you do that for me? Why did you pay for my sweets and how did you know my favourite type of drink. I mean it's nice but it's also quite creepy that you did know." I ask him, placing my hand gently onto his.**

**"I just wanted to be nice to my friend. My best friend. I mean you're the only person that has been really nice to me. So I wanted to do something nice for you. As for the drink I had asked your sister what it was. I hope you don't mind." He replies with his soothing voice.**

**"I don't mind, I was just confused that's all. But when you say the nice things I've done for you I'm confused. I haven't done anything nice for you in fact if I think about it I think I have been a pain in the neck for everyone."**

**"You have been there for me. You listen to what I say and when I am lonely you sit with me. That's all I need for someone to be my friend. They don't have to physically do something for me. Just be there. That's a true friend." I looked at him and nodded. That is true, so that means I am not lonely, because so many people try and be friends with me but I just reject them. I have been worse than Andrew.**

**"I guess you're right. I've been looking for the wrong people all my life for something when you were the answer, you had the answer to all my problems. The truth of what a person is really meant to be." I tell him, this time not holding back on emotion.**

**"Don't get too deep in that subject." He laughs as he strokes my hair, placing it out of my face.**

**"I won't… yet. Now I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we get there, okay?"**

**"Yeah, I guess so. It's not like I could stop you from falling asleep anyway." I laugh at him but in a nice way. He strokes my face and sings a nice lullaby that I assume his mother sang to him when he was younger to help him get to sleep at night. My eyes slowly close but forever staring at him. 'I think he loves me' was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep with his words still playing in my ears.**


	6. First Day of Camp

**As soon as we arrived Arthur woke me up and we headed outside where we were met by the heads of camp. There were two of them. They were wearing matching uniforms and jackets. It was a man and a woman. We later found out that they were in fact husband and wife. After we were given a tour, shown are dorms we all headed out on a long nature walk. I hated it but I was allowed to listen to music while doing it. That did make the situation better as I would be more focused on the lyrics of the song rather than the walking itself.**

**The walk was really trying and made my legs hurt a lot but I just ignored it. Why would I let a little thing annoy my really good, almost perfect day. I really was starting to regret what I was wearing as it was tight on my skin and annoying to roll up, but many people helped me up the hill, making sure I didn't fall over. The pain and the tiredness though was all worth it in the end, when we reached the top. The view was beautiful. I turned around towards my friends and smiled.**

**The sun was shining, high in the sky. The sky was almost cloudless and the temperature was fine. Though there was the odd spot of drizzle but it was a good amount. I knelt down and looked up at the sky. The hot sun drying of my sweaty clothes. Riley knelt down beside me and looked at my face and laughed. The guides were watching everything we were doing from afar. It really was amazing, like a dream.**

**A little while later and everyone was sitting down – including the guides. We all brought out the food we had bought at the store and began to eat and drink it all. The Dr. Pepper was refreshing on my tongue but still couldn't cool me down fully, but luckily it started to rain heavier and in no time at all it started to pour. Most people put their coats which had previously been around their waists on but some people including me didn't put them on and let the rain cool down their skin.**

**Not long past when one of the guides noticed thunder clouds moving in and we had to go back to base to nearly everyone's disappointment. I was annoyed about this but it was for the best. So, I slowly got up, making sure I didn't fall over and head over near the front and started to walk down. I normally found walking downwards easier than walking upwards but today because it was pouring it was really hard to even stay standing on my feet. I suddenly slipped and was about to hit my face on the rock that was below me when someone pulled at my top and levelled me out again. I turned to them and smiled before making my way down the mountain again.**

**By the time we get back the rain has died down a bit. The sun is still to come crawling back out from wherever it is hiding. I walk back to my room and get changed into more comfortable clothing and head back down stairs. Most people are playing on their devices. A disgrace. They have been gifted with a lovely piece of land at this camp they should as well use it.**

**"Hey Atchaco!" One person shouts over at me. "We're playing just dance on the telly. Want to join. I know how much you love to dance." I just roll my eyes and sit by the other side of the room reading a book. Everyone stares at me for I normally do not turn down a dance challenge (I am the best dancer that they know) but I really did not feel like doing it at that moment in time or at all, and I really did not know why.**

**At dinner I really wanted to sit by myself but that was not allowed and I soon found myself the center of attention - the last place I wanted to be. I glare at everyone, not taking much notice or care for them. I continue eating my curry. The curry is really nice and warm on the stomach, sadly though it is not spicy like I like my curry's but I guess that is because the majority of the people here don't like spicy food ie my twin. She has never liked spicy foods no matter how hard my family try to get her to get eat it.**

**Once I finish my food I am excused and go back to the dorms where I get out my phone to see if I have any messages. I don't so I just start to write some more stories. When I got bored of that I just went and saw what books they have to read. Sadly, there were no books that I wanted to read there so I went and sat down on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking about episodes I have watched and what I found that surprisingly not many others found funny.**

**I opened my eyes when I felt someone breathe on my face, I saw Riley standing right above me with a cheerful grin on her face, wondering what is happening. "You seem down in the dumps." She said sitting down on my bed. "What's wrong with you?"**

**"Nothing. I'm just bored that's all. Nothing to worry about." I sigh, turning to face away from her face and out of the window.**

**"Want to watch a movie with us?" She asks out of the blue, trying to cheer up my mood.**

**"Depends. What are you watching?" I smile at her before following her to the couches and we all sit down. Someone had put in a DVD but none of them knew who it was or what they put in so we just watched whatever was on. The movie turned out to be really good. It was really funny. After it had finished I went to go and get changed into my pajamas when someone stopped me from leaving. I turn around with a frown on my face and give them the death stare, to no surprise they automatically let go of me but I did not go to my room. I wanted to see why they had stopped me from going in the first place. I looked at them all as I sat back down with my hands on my lab. I leaned forward and looked directly at them.**

**"What was that for. You know when I want to do something you don't interrupt me. Ashêanna should know that especially, she lives with me." I tell them, leaning in ever so closer. They all gulp as they exchange looks of terror towards me.**

**"Well... we were wondering if you wanted to play truth or dare to make sure you are not going soft." One of them say.**

**"I'm confused. I have never been soft in my life. I am quite brave. I can't get scared by silly little things like the dark and monsters." I mock at them.**

**"Yeah, we know it's just that you being brave isn't the message that we are getting across. You have been acting like a wimp lately. We were wondering why?" They asked politely**

**"Is none of your business. You don't know what I'm thinking. None of you are telepaths. How can you really know. You can't! So don't stick your nose into stuff you don't understand. Okay." I snapped at them.**

**"But are you? I mean we don't have any proof. We all think that you might be." They all nodded at the statement and I growl and look at Ashêanna in disbelief.**

**"Want proof. I can give you proof. I'll do whatever it takes to get your nose out of my business. So I can be by myself once again. Like I had always wanted to be." I shout at them.**

**"Good. Truth or Dare?" They ask, smiling. I think they already know what I am going to say.**

**"Dare because I'm not a wimp like the rest of you." Everyone huddles in as they whisper about what they're going to make me do. I just look at them. They better not make it anything silly. To my surprise they go and get one of the teachers to come and help them decide. Or at least that's what I think he's for. "Well, hurry up I don't have all night." I moan at them. Ashêanna look at me then they all turned to face me. I have no idea which one is going to speak.**

**"Atchaco." The teacher said. "I am finding this dare quite funny and dangerous but I think that it is good after they explained why you are going to do it. We were going to all be doing it at one point or another anyway." They tell me with a slightly serious face.**

**"So, what is my dare?" I say as I smirk at them.**


	7. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried of been thought of a wimp I tell them to tell me what it is without knowing the dangers.

**"So, what is my dare?"**

**They all look at me with mischievous grins before going into fits of laughter, the teacher's face remains in a serious expression. "You have to go freediving. No one with you. No help. Just you and your sister who will be filming it for proof. Got that?" The teacher said. I just look at them. That is my dare. Dangerous, yes. Fun, certainly. I nodded.**

**"Fine, I'll do your stupid dare." I pretend to moan while a smile spreads across my face as my brain takes in all the information excitedly, giving away the fact that I really want to do this.**

**"Wait. You're actually going to do it. Oh, you are brave. Wait you're not going to chicken out are you?" They ask me just to make sure. They all pretend to do clucking noises which just gets on my nerve.**

**"Of course not. A dare is a dare. This one is just really fun to do. Wait does Ashêanna have to be there. I like doing things by myself." I bravely replied.**

**"You are so going to chicken out. Otherwise you wouldn't have said that." They all laugh at me. "And anyway she is also there just in case something goes horribly wrong. Not that it will."**

**"Fine I will do it, but nothing afterwards. No more annoying or bothering me, You got that." They all nod in terror and fear before I go into my room and bring out my jotter and start drawing. Drawing soothes me. It is my only place to get away from the noise of the outside world. I can create a whole world in my drawings and stories.**

**I am so caught up in my own little world that I don't hear Ashêanna knock on my door or notice her when she comes in and sits down when I don't answer. "Atchaco." Ashêanna said, waking me up from my trance. "Please don't risk your life just to prove something. I know that you are brave. That should be all you need."**

**"Two things. One: you helped them come up with the dare." I say raising up my index finger.**

**"No, I didn't want them to do it. I thought the teacher was going to be against the idea not with it but that's life." Ashêanna defends.**

**"Second: you sound just like Joe from the Flash when Barry was going to fight Zoom."**

**"I guess I do a little bit but Atchaco you really shouldn't. I know that you are brave. Me believing you is all you need. This time there is a second option. Take it. Don't do what they want." She says indicating to outside of my door where no one is standing.**

**"Ashêanna, if I don't then what? Have everyone think of me as a wimp for the rest of my life. Don't think so." I shout at her.**

**"And so what if they do. It shouldn't affect you. They're jerks to make you do it, but if you really want to, I'm not going to stop you. It's your life. But please what will everyone else think about you. Mum. Lenzonia. Jimch. For their sake, don't do it. They wouldn't want you to. Please. Being thought of as a wimp is better than risking your life so you can be thought of as brave. You know that." She walks over to me and takes my hands. "Please don't do this." I look at her and smile before turning my head away.**

**"Nothing bad is going to happen. I know what I am doing. I've done it many times before. You needn't worry about me. Okay. Now come on." I say bringing my hands out to hug her, she smiles and starts to walk over to me but stops when she realises what I really meant.**

**"What now but it's late, how about after activities tomorrow?" I sigh at her before nodding. I just want to get it over and done with and I am too excited to sleep on something like that, most people are.**

**"Yeah, tomorrow then. No later, okay." I moan at her. She thinks about it for a moment before turning to me.**

**"Yeah." She smiles at me and walks back down stairs. I look out of my window. It is dark now and most of the birds have gone to sleep. I, myself, aren't actually tired but I guess I should get some sleep before tomorrow. It will be busy. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. Even though I wasn't sleepy I had no bother getting to sleep, and that worried me a little bit, it has never been that easy, but I let that thought slide with the darkness.**

**Tomorrow will be exciting.**

**Tomorrow will be dangerous.**

**Tomorrow will be fun.**

**Tomorrow will be adventurous.**

**Tomorrow will be epic.**

**Tomorrow will be cool.**

**Tomorrow will be pleasing.**


	8. Off I Go

**It was after school that I found myself standing by the edge of the cliff looking down at the crystal-clear waters that flowed below me. Its pale blue waters looked calm and welcoming on the hot summer's day. 'A perfect day for a swim' I thought to myself as I inhaled the calming air. So, I slowly took off my clothes but left my tight shorts I wear under my tracksuit bottoms on and my vest too, just so it would be easier to get dry and so I wouldn't be swimming naked, I did not need that on camera.**

**I took out my bauble and let my curly-brown hair fall down my back. At first, I debated if I should going in, my family wouldn't want me doing it and would surely be angry at me if I risked my life, even if I told them why I was doing it, but I certainly wouldn't be brave if I let something like that stop me. I turned my head and my twin, Ashêanna was sitting there holding her phone – wanting to video me. Not that I knew why until I remembered what I was doing here in the first place:**

**I was doing it all as dare – my friends had said that I wasn't brave, but I said that I was and I would do anything to prove that I was. They said that I had to jump off the highest cliff in the mountains and into the sea. I agreed thinking that I could just tell them and not have to have proof but no they said I had to have my twin film it on her phone to show to them. I still agreed because I was no wimp, I could do it and nothing could stop me.**

**I looked back at the water that went off into the distance where the sea met the sky and made the blue look like it didn't seem to end and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths to calm myself down – if you jump into water scared then you could die of lack of oxygen to the brain. I put my arms above my head and bent my knees… then I jumped into the water below.**

**It felt powerful jumping into the ocean. It feels like breaking a barrier that was thought to be unbreakable – but nothing is unbreakable. It did hurt a little bit but that pain soon passed and I could really feel what it was like. The water was welcoming on my face and I felt glad that I said that I would do it. I had to make sure to thank them. for making me do a dare like this, as they sometimes made disgusting dares to make people prove their worth, I must be one of the lucky ones.**

**My skin was getting a massage by the water. My eyes were getting an adventure by the fish that passed by. It was amazing and nothing could go wrong – I mean the conditions were perfect. The water was calm. The sun was shining. It was at the right level that when I dived so I couldn't hurt myself, but it was easy to come back up for air. The temperature was fine for my body – it was like nature made it for me.**

**I had spent enough time under and then I broke the waves – lifting my head I looked up at the sky. I then looked at Ashêanna – who was smiling at the fact that I was okay. I waved up at the camera. I was proud of myself for what I did. Told them I wasn't a wimp. Then I noticed a problem – I didn't know how I was supposed to get back up. I wasn't the best at climbing, and everyone knew that.**

**I wanted to show them that anything is possible if you , so I swam over to the cliff face and started climbing up it. Occasionally I would turn around while climbing up and look at the view – all while Ashêanna filmed it. It was all going well until it wasn't. Disaster struck when my hand slipped on the cliff face. The rock was too smooth, and my hands were too wet. As soon as Ashêanna noticed she turned off the video and knelt down for my hand.**

**It was too far. She couldn't reach. I looked up at her, sorry for what was about to happen. I pushed both of my hands and my body of the cliff face and fell backwards. "Atchaco what are you doing!" Ashêanna screamed at me. I could tell she was crying because her voice was horse and worried. I looked up at her, at her pleading eyes and whispered that I was sorry before I slammed into the waves down below.**

**The sea didn't feel as calm now. It felt threatening and dangerous which it always should have felt like, it can always be dangerous. It just makes you feel what you want to feel, to make you feel calm and unafraid before it bites back at your stupidity. I don't know how long passed when I realised that I was running out of air, with the thought that my lungs were on fire, so this is how being drowned feels like, I hate it. I tried to lift my head to get that much needed oxygen into my lungs, but it was too heavy, my body just wouldn't allow it.**

**Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me. A man, I think it was but the water made it hard to tell. I lifted my head slightly, but the image was distorted for I was under the waves that he was walking in. The man must have realised that I was still alive because he started to jog over me – he must be a doctor – he would have run towards me otherwise. I smiled knowing that I might have a chance to live, I was also filled with regret and hatred for not listening to my sister when she said that everything could go and probably would go wrong.**

**He knelt down in front of my face and he was concerned yet he looked so happy like he was proud of something. His hair was short and tidy, a little bit grey but it was mainly do to stress as some of it fell out when he bent down towards me. I could see some people in tow, holding something as they advanced towards me, yeah definitely doctors.**

**"Atchaco." He said. His voice was soothing and young. "Don't worry. We are going to get you out of here." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He saw me slowly closing my eyes and said, "You need to try and stay awake until we can get you out of the water, okay." I was going to nodded but he kept my head in place, from fear that may have damaged my spine. "Try and stay very still, can you do that for me." I blinked once, showing that I understood what he was saying. My eyes were feeling very droopy and it was getting harder for me to keep them open.**

**I felt something be placed across my face and that's when my body realised that I was going to be safe and fell limp in the man's arms. I could only understand some of what the man was saying, like lift and reassuring my twin that I will get better. I felt someone place their hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry." I mumbled weakly. I heard a soft voice, my father's voice saying go back, go back to them.**

**I suddenly heard the swooshing of blades and I felt vibrations go all over my body, I was in a helicopter, to be honest this was not how I dreamt that I would first be flying, I thought it would be on an airplane going to America or Iceland, not on a flying air ambulance going to hospital after falling off a cliff. I laughed but regretted it when I felt pain go all over my bod and I screamed. "Just try to relax." A voice said, it was the man again. "Everything will be okay." I smiled at him. "You can go to sleep, now." He said and I finally passed out. I heard some screaming and crying but each time I would black out as quick as I heard it.**

**Then it just stopped.**

**Then I floated in endless blackness.**

**Until it was no longer dark.**

**It was bright and heavenly.**


	9. I'm Alive

**The next thing I knew was that I could open my eyes. As soon as I opened them, I saw a bright white light and so I snapped them shut to stop them from hurting. I could tell that someone realized that the light hurt me and so was dimmed. I then opened my eyes once again and looked at my surroundings. The room was silent and sad looking. It feeled empty even though I was in it. I was alone. No one to talk to. Not a soul to see. No memory of anything. Not a thing to do and yet I felt like I with someone. That I would never be alone. That someone was there for me. That I would never be alone again. I would not be left again.**

**The room was painted white and had a window by the left of where I was sitting. It had an odd smell to it that tickled my nose but somehow was somewhat made a calming aroma. It was nice and soothing. I had not heard anything since being able to open my eyes. I had not been able to move. I did not know where I was. The room had been so quiet but there was a faint noise in the background. One I could not figure out despite it being one I had heard many times before on TV, one that I should have known, one that I made sure I knew.**

**Then it hit me. The smells. The sound. Why the room was in the simple fashion that it was. The brightness that should not be acceptable, especially if I am right about where I am. Everything. I don't know how I didn't know it before. It was so obvious. I was in a hospital. But why? How long had I been asleep? What had happened? How was I even alive? I suddenly panicked and I could hear the monitor tracking the raise in my heart rate. Upon realising this I started to concentrate on my breathing to get my heart rate back to normal.**

**Getting my BPM back to its normal rhythm was harder than it should have been, due to a muscle disorder I contracted when I was barely a year old, one which I do not know that I have anymore. If I can't move had it got worse or had I changed to be no longer primitive in this world, the galaxy, this multiverse. So many questions that just raised my stress and curiosity, though eventually I got it down from 150BMP and back to my steady 96. A wee bit later and a nurse came in to check on my vitals and to see what madeit spike up so high, just to see me lying on my bed, wide awake.**

**The nurse's face went from serious but calm to pale white, drained of blood just like she had seen a phantom. She took a quick glance around the room before speeding of into the corridor. I just laid there confused about what she just did, shouldn't she be doing her job, making sure I was okay. I finally realized, not that long later what she was doing. She entered my room with two doctors in tow. Both the opposite from the other.**

**The doctors came over to my bed with shocked expressions on their faces, not thinking that I would be awake so soon and not looking like I was in pain. They quickly went to either side of my bed and started asking me these random questions, that became a blur in my mind. I wanted to answer them, but they were giving me a headache and I just wanted them to leave me be, to let me go back to sleep or watch the TV. My faced showed that I was stressed and so they began to back away from my bed and stopped asking me their long list of questions.**

**They looked scared at how I had looked at them for a moment before one of them decided to come back up to me, the kinder looking one of the two. He knelt down and looked at me, with a soft smile spread across his face. His dark hair was neatly brushed to one side and even his cheery face could not hide the fact that he had not been able to sleep for a long time. His tired eyes scanned all around my body. His frail hands felt my strong ones. His face brighten a little bit, satisfied with what he observed.**

**"Atchaco can you hear me?" The doctor said slowly, making sure I knew what he was saying. His voice was calming. "My name is Dr Robert Turning." I looked at Robert and nodded.**

**"Yes, Robert." I replied. "I can hear you." He smiled before placing his hand on mine. He looked at it and stroked it ever so gently before I quickly retracted it and put it under the covers. Not noticing that it was cold. Not noticing that it looked different. He looked confused at why I had done what I had done. So, I smiled at him then I explained it. "Sorry, I just don't like people touching me unexpectedly. It makes me feel uncomfortable."**

**"That is okay." Robert said. "This is Dr Steven McDonald. We are just here to help you." He indicated to the other doctor, who just waved at me before resuming his serious posture. "Do you remember anything from your accident?" I stared out of the window in thought before turning to look back at Robert. It was all to clear in my mind and I doubted that it would ever leave.**

**"A climbing accident?" I replied. He nodded slowly but didn't reply. Was there more to the accident than I had originally thought. "I had dived into the ocean. Then I came back up. I was climbing up the cliff face to get to my sister when my hand slipped, and I fell backwards into the ocean. I must have banged my head as I do not remember anything else." I tell him, lieing, I knew everything that happened but I didn't want to say it. They didn't know that I had an odd memory and that was something the never had to know.**

**"You did more than bang your head. Way more, but for now you have visitors and are in need of rest." Robert said as he turned and left the room nodding at whoever was standing by the door, telling that they could come in.**

**"Steven." I said. The doctor turned around to face me as he was about to leave. He was a bit annoyed about me interrupting him, but he still stopped and turned to me.**

**"Yes, Atchaco." He replied. His voice wasn't as nice as Robert's was, but it did have a hint of kindness in it. Even if it took a long time to find. "What is it? Do you want something?" He asked me, wanting to get away quickly, to his next job or a quick nap before he went on to do something else.**

**"I was just wondering. How do my visitors know that I am awake?"**

**"Well they didn't until they looked through your window. They come and see you every day without fail. Is that all or can I go." Steven said, hand on the handle of the door about to open it. Waiting for my reply. I nodded at him and he left the room. He too nodded at whoever was outside.**

**The first to enter my room was my twin. Her curly hair was a mess, but she tried her best to hide it. Her nose was red and there were tears running down her cheeks from her crying so much for me probably being comatose. My mother was the second person to enter my room. It was clipped back by a butterfly clip like it normally is. Her small touch of makeup was running down her face so she too must have been crying, in fact everyone who entered my room had all been crying over something.**

**As soon as Ashêanna saw me awake she ran up to me and squeezed me tight. Worried that I would leave her again. Not that I would ever want to. "Atchaco." Ashêanna said, still hugging the life out of me. "You got us so worried. Please don't ever scare us like that again."**

**"I can't make any promises, but I will try my best." I slowly peeled Ashêanna off my body and smiled at her. "Deal?" Ashêanna just smiled and nodded her head before sitting down on the chair beside my bed. Jemina – my mother just stood there and smiled at me. Jimch – my brother came over and started to stroke my hand. Unlike what I did to the doctor I let him stroke it. Strangely it was calming even though my brother was normally the one person in my family to make anyone stressed.**

**"We'd thought we lost you." Jemina said, holding back her tears. "We'd though you never wake up. We'd thought we'd never get to tell you. Don't scare us like that again, okay."**

**"Yes, mamma." I replied, staring into her eyes, the bridge to the soul. "I am sorry for everything that I have done. I was stupid to ever think that I could. You're right I could have died and for that I am forever sorry."**

**My mum placed her hand on my cheek, and she smiled. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are alive and well. Get some rest. You have a lot of getting used to, and a lot of heeling to be done." I look at my mother who starts to walk away but I don't want to let go of her hand. I want her to stay by my side. She tries to walk to the door, but I tighten my grip and stare into her eyes. I then tug my arm and she is forced to come closer to me to avoid her arm being pulled out of its socket.**

**"Atchaco." She said sweetly. "You really need to get some rest."**

**"Not until you tell me what happened." I say looking at her. "I need to know everything." I looked up into my mother's eyes. Jemina looks at me then to my family who all nodded their heads in agreement to what I am saying.**

**"Tell her." Jimch said, placing his hand on Jemima's shoulder. "She deserves to know." He sounded upset and worried about what I was asking, about what he was telling Jemina to do, but still he did.**

**"Okay." Jemina bows her head down before kneeling beside my bed. Her hand still placed firmly in mine. "Are you sure? It's a sad story. Just promise that you won't be shocked, scared or angry at any of us. About what we did, for we only did it cause we couldn't lose you."**

**I smile at her. I think I know where this story was headed. "Yes, just tell me everything."**


	10. How Am I Alive

**"Yes, just tell me everything."**

**Jemina rubs her temple with her free hand before placing it on the bed. She shrugs her shoulders while shaking her head slightly side to side. She looks at me with worry and then takes a deep breath before exhaling. "I don't know where to even start." She said, sighing. Her hands fidgeting showing that she really was uncomfortable with the subject at hand.**

**"Then start at the beginning. Like how you found out what happened to me." I said, shrugging my shoulders, cracking the joints and releasing the pain.**

**"Okay then." Jemina says before relaxing her posture before she began the probably long story. "I was in my bedroom doing my banking when I got a phone call. It was from your sister. In the background I had heard rooters spinning which I later found out was from a helicopter that you were in. I asked what was wrong and why she was using your phone, not you. She said that you had been in an accident. She said that you were climbing up a cliff face after going free diving as a dare. She said that you were climbing up the cliff when your hand slipped, and you fell backwards and into the ocean but never came back up for air."**

**"For I had fallen unconscious by that point from hitting my head."**

**"Yes, I told her to phone help, but she said she already had and that was what the noise was. She said that you were getting flown to the emergency trauma centre. You needed an emergency operation as you had already lost too much blood from a head wound and slices in your leg. Not that we know how you got the injuries on your legs."**

**"A fish of some sort. Like a shark or something not that it would have been deep enough. But I don't know how far out I could have been."**

**"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Well anyway after they had stabilized you, they brought you to this hospital to be closer to home. But then you started having problems with breathing and basic needs like digestion. So, they booked you for an MRI and they found the problem. One they hadn't noticed before. Something had got inside your head and had started to grow. Pressing on your brain. They managed to take it out but when they tested your sight it was gone. Your eyes weren't responding. For a moment they had thought that you were brain dead, but your arms responded to touch. The nerves were fine, and your brain was receiving signals. They didn't know what was wrong."**

**"I can see now. So, what had happened."**

**"Well. They did find out what was wrong but it was too late. The part of your brain that controlled sight and movement was badly damaged. Control to your eyes was lost. But we wanted you to see, we knew you wanted to see. They said they had this experimental procedure that they could use, one that was free. What they would do is place a chip inside your head that would do the job of whatever you brain had lost the ability to do."**

**"A neutral link processor chip. The same Cyborg uses it to control his body, which I have always laughed at since his weakness is a neutral pulse.. His is just twined with his power core, a motherbox, while mine just uses my natural energy to fuel it."**

**"Yes. You would certainly know more about the cybernetics and the chips than I would. I mean you have said yourself that you can put George Pérez and Marv Wolfman to shame when it comes to that type of knowledge."**

**"Cybernetics? Links? Why have you made them plural?" I asked, generally confused yet amazed, shocked and happy at the same time.**

**"Well… hmm… both of your eyes had to be replaced with cybernetic lenses as the chip we gave you wasn't entirely compatible with organics. Normally they would only have to replace the one eye, but you had to have the two. Now please do not freak out but your legs, they are gone. We tried our best to save them, but all nerves had been severed, there was nothing we could do."**

**"And a chip had to be put in to make the legs compatible with the rest of the body and more importantly the brain."**

**"Yes. You really do know it better than me. All of us actually. Your digestive system, heart and both lungs were affected by the brain being temporally dead. Meaning they all have got robotic apparatuses to help with each of these functions. Now please don't freak out but this does mean that you are more machine."**

**"Freak out! Why would I."**

**"Well the doctor said that some people with the choice in your position wouldn't take it because they wouldn't want to be more machine. They words were 'I would rather be paralyzed and blind than be more machine.'"**

**"But I am not like those people. My dream was always to become like Cyborg. This is a dream come true for me."**

**"That it would be. Forget I said anything about you not wanting to be like this."**

**"You're forgiven. Don't worry. But what about you guys or my school."**

**"I don't understand what you are trying to say. Can you please explain it?"**

**"You guys aren't freaked out, worried or scared."**

**"No. We're not freaked out worried or scared."**

**"And the school isn't scared either?"**

**"The school doesn't actually know about what had to happen. We didn't think it would be appropriate to tell them about it. But please don't be angry with us for that."**

**"What made you think that you wouldn't have to tell them. You do know what I can do, right."**

**"Yes, we do. Just like who you've always wanted to be. We know your powers. We know what you are capable of."**

**"So, I ask again. What made you think that you wouldn't have to tell them?"**

**"Now that you say that it would be correct. Just not yet. You still need to heal. Get used to everything. Understand."**

**"I know, but they will have to know otherwise the whole school could be in danger of getting killed and who knows how many others."**

**"Of course, but for now you need to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for us all."**

**"Yeah sure."**

**Before I turned to leave I spoke up, I had one more question that had been on my mind since I woke up just over an hour ago. "How did you sort the compatibility and strength that my muscle disorder would make it face." Jemina smiled and then chuckled, pleasingly happy with herself. The other's by this point had left the room.**

**"After the operations you had no muscle that did not have some sort of help from cybernetics therefore canceling out the disorder." I looked shocked. "Therefore it is gone."**

**3 weeks later**

**I have gotten used to my powers and everything I can do. My mother phoned the school yesterday and told them everything. I'm going back next week. I just haven't told mum or anyone yet. Who I truly am. They just would be afraid if I told them. They can't know who I really am. Not yet and maybe not ever.**

**I sit on my bed. My room for a long time in ages is actually tidy – chances are because I don't have to use it as much. My room is also bigger now due to the fact I had to move rooms as my height would have been a problem in my old room.**

**One week later**

**I get up later than everyone else now. My mother came into my room to give me my breakfast before leaving again. Only me and mum are allowed breakfast in bed as everyone else has no reason for having to do it. I ate my breakfast while staring out of the window. I see Ashêanna running outside with her school bag hanging over her shoulder on one strap. The other one left to hang loosely by her side.**

**I hear the door of my bedroom open, but I keep looking out of my window at Ashêanna. So happy. Not a care in the world. She knows. She did from the start. Before the accident in fact. I used to write stories about my dream self – the person I am now. Then I would read them to her. She's not scared because she knows I will always look out for her.**

**"Atchaco, come on we need to get to school now." Jemina's voice woke me from my trance but didn't break my gaze.**

**"Mother." I said, seriously. "I need to tell you something. Something I should have already said."**

**"And you didn't because?"**

**"Because I thought if I told you then you would be scared but looking at Ashêanna shows me that you won't be."**

**"Well what is it?"**

**"I haven't been truly honest with who I am now. What I can do and who I am to everyone else. Do you know who I am?"**

**"Is that a trick question? Of course, we all do."**

**"Yes, but do you know who I really am?" I say as I pick up my toy that was on my chair. I stroke its hair. Doesn't feel the same as it used too. Just like me.**

**"Well no."**

**I turn around to face my mother placing the doll back down, neatly. "It means they are welcoming the goddess of the multiverse into their school, for I am Lady Macanese."**


	11. The Reaction

**I hesitated as I got out of the car, it sifting under my weight. It was the first time I had gone back to school since the accident and I was scared. I didn't know how people would react to the new me. I mean yeah they had been told but I still didn't know. They could be frightened, scared but they could also be kind and helpful. It wasn't like I looked the same anymore, and most of them especially if I had talked to them would know about my powers.**

**My eyes were a blood red colour, much like Cyborg's sensors. My skin wasn't really skin, it was a pitch black coloured metal with red energy running through it. I had a red glow come from my center – this was the apparatus for my heart which is called Ancranian. I mean yeah my face looked normal and so did my hands but they were coated in a fake skin like material. Honestly I was dangerous now. Very dangerous and hopefully everyone knows what is good for them and will not threaten me, as they will not like what they will get in return.**

**My first class was chemistry with Dr. Brownie, he was sometimes very nice but if he was in a bad mood then he was in a very bad mood for the rest of the week, so in turn it was one of the only class which everyone was nice in. We were looking at the periodic table of elements. I found out if I thought about an element for a long time then I could create it out of thin air. My teacher just stared at me after I made carbon from the air, purely by accident. In the end he made me make EVERY element out of thin air to show the class as he talked about their properties and for the first time in ages he looked happy and carefree, like I had lifted a heavy weight off of his shoulders.**

**Next I had Latin and sadly we had a test and this annoyed me. They said that I didn't know what it was that I couldn't do it as I wouldn't know what it was on but I said that I wanted to give it a try, to see if I really did have all of the powers that came with cyborgization. He shrugged his shoulders and after me pestering him for about 5 minutes he gave in and I was allowed to do it. Even though I never did any revision and found it look hard I still had an easy time doing it, and I was even thinking about it, I just did it. Oh, I am going to have some fun.**

**It was then breaktime and so I did what I always did. I walked back with nearly everyone staring at me. I walked up to the door and someone opened it for me, I smiled and thanked them and walked towards my room. I was about to close my door when my matron and house master came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and faced them, confused. What did they want me for, I haven't done anything bad, had I?**

**"Can I help you?" I asked nicely as I leaned against my door. I felt the hinges giving way so I automatically stopped. I suddenly heard a thud and I turned around – the door was on the floor. "I honestly didn't know I was that heavy." I say as I point to the door, bending down and picking it up. I smile, nervously.**

**"Yeah. We understand that you are still getting used to your new body." Mr Kent, my housemaster said. "We need to speak to you." I nodded but did not move from where I was standing, anything they will say to me I do not mind anyone else hearing. I have no secrets that they do not already know. "In private."**

**"Oh. Sure." I say as I follow them into his office. Jackline and me sit down and Mr Kent leans on his chair, forever staring at me. "So what do you want to speak to me about?"**

**"We need to set some ground rules on your powers. It wouldn't be fair for you to use them." Mr Kent said. I got that. I mean why should I be able to use powers that no one else has the abilty to have.**

**"If you had powers would you use them." I ask, even though I agree with him I do really want to use them, my life was really hard before and everyone stressed about me, I needed that to be loosened.**

**"Yes." Mr Kent admits, his cheeks blushing from embarrassment.**

**"Then why can't I?" I ask him, I have already started the dissugustion so why should I stop it until I get what I want.**

**"Because I am a teacher and you are a student. No powers."**

**"Let me just put this out here. Never going to happen. Just saying."**

**"Oh, okay then."**

**"Thanks." I stand up and am about to leave when Mr Kent calls me back. "Yeah."**

**"If you value your second chance at life then I would recommend not going into the common room." He tells me. I am confused, maybe because there is a bunch of jealous people sitting in the room but I do not believe that whatever they can do will match anything that I am now capable of, I can risk it. I smile at Mr Kent and shake my head.**

**"Thanks for the warning but I think that I will be fine." I say as I exit the office and go into the common room. My friends are all sitting there chatting. Arthur included even though it is a female house, he must have got special permission to come and see me. I walk in, ducking to avoid the now to low door and stand in front of them all with my hands on my hips. "Hey, guys. What are you chatting about." I smuggle ask, a smile spreading across my face.**

**"Atchaco!" Arthur runs up to me and before I can douge him I am engulfed in a tight hug. I smile and smell his hair to see if he has changed, to my luck he is still the same. I hug him back and then hear a moan escape from his lips. "Your crushing me." He squeals. I quickly let go of him and stand back, keeping myself away from them to stop myself from hurting any of them as well.**

**"Hey Arthur. How have you been." I say nervously while scanning him for any injuries from my accident, lucky he has none.**

**"Apart from the fact that you nearly crushed my ribs right now, I have been great. Missing you but great. Also we should be asking how are you doing. You were the one that was comatose for who knows how long." He said in sadness.**

**"I'm fine. The operations did great. Okay. In fact I am more than okay. I have never felt any better." I said, finally gaining the courage an sitting down beside him.**

**"What we told in assembly. About what happened. Was it all true? Did Andrew really make you do it." He asked. "I mean you are strong but did he do anything else that we should know about?"**

**"What I was given was a dare." I ask, not really wanting to talk about him.**

**"A dare which was Andrew's idea. But still was it true." I look at him and nod. "All of it?"**

**"Yeah. The dare and what they had to do to keep me alive. The powers I now have. The dangers that I have made. The dangers I am to everyone." I put my head in my hands and started to cry, something I didn't know I was still able to do. Riley comes and sits by my other side and comforts me.**

**"Hey. It's okay. We understand everything that has happened. We understand why we have to have these new rules. You're making life better not worse for us all. We're your friends and we always are there for you." I look at her. "And we always will be, no matter what happens or what has happened."**

**"Thanks. Also don't we have lessons now?" I say as the bell goes off. Everyone stares in shock at me for knowing that and then I suddenly disappear in a cloud of smoke, leaving everyone confused about what had happened, Ashêanna was not, all she did was smile for she knew everything about me.**

**Later**

**I walk into the lunch hall and get many eyes staring in my direction as I walk up and pick up my tray and cutlery and advance forward. I place my band on the scanner (this is so the school knows who has and hasn't had food. Also they have them at the doors so that no one can break into the classrooms, main building and houses) but it doesn't accept it. I try it again but still it doesn't. I try my sister's band but it doesn't work and then I get confused. Why isn't the scanner working. I hand Ashêanna back her band and tell her to scan her band and she does and surprisingly it accepts it.**

**"You gotta be joking." I whisper to Ash, who just laughs. "Why doesn't it work with me but with everyone else." I ask her looking at the scanner like something is wrong with it.**

**"I think your computer signals are interrupting it. Try putting your hand on it." I stare at Ashêanna who is trying and failing to muffle her giggles.**

**"Why would I do that?" I ask, completely confused about why she would tell me to do it, if my signals are interrupting it wouldn't putting my hand on it just make it worse.**

**"Because it might accept that as it is not two different signals at the same time. If that doesn't work then I will use your band to scan it, okay." I glare at Ashêanna before placing my hand on the scanner. Ashêanna was right; the scanner accepted my cybernetic signals as my band. I smile at it before getting my food.**

**Today was a pasta day, my least favorite meal that the school makes and not just because I am allergic to it. I would normally take a sandwich and some soup as I was uneasy with everything else but I decided to see if my new digestive system could handle all the foods that I used to be allergic to as my body did get rid of my physical disabilities. Once I collected my lunch I went and sat down on a table with my sister.**

**Without me noticing a boy came up behind me holding his tray then he quickly took his juice and poured it down my neck. I felt a jolt of electricity go up my head from the spot and I spin my chair around to see the boy laughing at what he did. I felt a sudden spark and then hoped that he hadn't short circuited anything that could be important. When I realised who it was anger filled my whole body, standing there grinning like and idiot was Andrew.**

**"Andrew, what was that for?" I asked him standing up to tower over him. His eyes following my gaze. "You knew that it could have damaged me."**

**"I just wanted to see what was going to happen if I poured juice on you." He reply with no emotion.**

**"Sounded like a good idea in your mind, I guess but it really wasn't. No it was not. Also the dare. I heard that was your idea. Well it nearly killed me."**

**"Yeah, freak. It was a good idea, sadly it did not work and turned you more powerful than ever."**

**"Freak? Did you just call me a freak?" I turn to everyone and then back at him with a smirk which automatically makes him look scared. "I can bench press a car. You shouldn't be too hard to turn into a pretzel."**

**"Please forgive me. Again I just wanted to see what was going to happen." I huffed at him before sitting back down. I couldn't be bothered to hurt him… yet. He will just have to keep an eye out on me or he will never know what hit him.**


	12. I'm Boarding

**"Mum what do you mean I'm boarding!" I shout at my mum through the phone. I was currently in my room after school and my mum had phoned me to ask how my day had went, when I had told that it was fine I could hear her smile and then she told me that I would be boarding. Not that I have any idea why, I mean I didn't mind it but it would easier if I lived at home now.**

**"Well, you have missed so much school. You need time to catch up with your friends. Boarding would be perfect. Also we are redecorating your room." She told me in her sweet voice. I could hear everyone laughing on the other end of the line.**

**"Ashêanna is boarding to, right?" I ask, if she is not boarding then I will not either.**

**"Yes the both of you are boarding. Is that okay with you?"**

**"I guess it will do but what about my needs."**

**"I have already spoken to your houseparents. Your needs will be met. I will see you in 3 weeks and might be 4."**

**"You're not just redecorating my room are you?"**

**"You of all people should know that it takes a long time to decorate a room. Especially if the room in questioning is yours."**

**"You have a point there. See you in 3 to 4 weeks then."**

**"Oh and Atchcao."**

**"Yes, mum."**

**"Make sure you look after Ashêanna. After your accident people were being too hard on her. Also can you tell her that she will be boarding with you."**

**"2 things. One I was sending her the text message while you were speaking to me and second why were they being so hard on her. She had not done anything wrong. I was the one that said yes to doing it."**

**"You are right there. It's just that they thought it was her fault for not helping you. They were very hard on her. They also thought that you were dead or would never wake up. Different people had different thoughts about your state. So, please just look after her."**

**"Yeah, sure. She's my twin. We may have bad times but we still love each other."**

**"That is what I was hoping to hear. Thanks Atchaco. See you soon."**

**"Bye." I smile not that she is able to see it and then hang up. I sit down on my bed and put my hands through my hair before leaving to go to tea. This is going to cause a lot of problems.**

**Later**

**My tea was really good. I had to do the link thing again but I did not mind. Did I mention that we were having burgers. It was really good. Andrew was so scared that I was going to hurt him (I guess he learnt his lesson from the last time he annoyed me) that he wouldn't come anywhere near me, my friends or even my house. I didn't mind him doing that. But if he does annoy me you can bet that I will be there to hurt him in a heartbeat, and I mean a heartbeat because well, you know.**

**When I got back I went into my room and did my prep. It was all really easy and I did it quicker than ever before. I then went into Amylase's room to help her with her English creative writing piece. Amylase was sitting on her bed with her story in her hand. It was my job to edit it while typing it up. I walked over to her and she handed me her essay. I read through it all and smiled. It was actually really good. I wouldn't need to edit much of it. I then went and sat down by her desk and reached for her laptop.**

**I suddenly saw lots of stuff I couldn't recognise. I also saw stuff that I really wish I didn't have to see. When it all started to give me a huge migraine so I pulled my hand back and held onto it. I looked down at it to see if something was wrong but nothing was, I think I may have just entered cyberspace through a technopathic link. I looked over at Amylase with a confused face, she looked a little bit concerned at me. Wouldn't blame her.**

**"Atchaco, is something wrong. Don't want to sound mean or anything but aren't you meant to be typing up my essay." Amylase said, walking over to me placing her hands on my shoulders. I panted and when I regained my steady breathing pattern I looked up at her and smiled.**

**"I don't know what just happened or why it happened." I say looking at her. "For now can you please type your essay while I find out what just happened and why."**

**"What did just happen? You zoned out." She asked, purely concerned about my well being, my really odd well being.**

**"I'm not entirely sure what did just happen but I know this. When I went to grab your laptop I suddenly was bombarded with information which I think was from it. I just have no idea why it happened."**

**"Could it be a new found power?" I look at my hand then her laptop and then back at her. I shrug my shoulders.**

**"Amylase, it could have been absolutely anything. But whatever it was I need to find a way to control it so I don't accidentally go snooping into people's personal information. Also you shouldn't kept the sort of stuff you keep on your laptop." She looks at me with no understanding of what I just said. "You know the stuff on your internet diary."**

**"Oh." Then she snaps her head back at me. "Wait, you read part of my diary?"**

**"I wouldn't say a part of it." I hesitate. "I would say all of it." She looks at me in disgust. "It was entirely by accident. I really didn't know I could, okay. Also I will keep everything you said a secret." I thought to myself now I can blackmail her, now I can blackmail anyone.**

**"Good." She glares at me as I leave her room and hurry back to mine. As soon as I got in I closed the door (because I fixed it at break time after I had broken it) and sat down on the ground. I stare at my hands before standing up and going to my laptop. I slowly and cautiously place my hand on top of it to see if it will happen again. It doesn't so maybe it was a glitch which could be a really bad thing or maybe Amylase was right about it being a power and I just had to find a way to control it.**

**I bring out my phone and scroll through my WhatsApp contacts trying to find my mother. I debate if I should phone or if I should text her. I decided on the texting because otherwise everyone will be able to hear her. No joke she always has her volume up so high and on speaker so…**

**Me: Mamma, something really odd happened today.**

**Mama: What was it. Is something wrong? We can come and pick you up if something is.**

**Me: Well I don't really know if it is wrong or not. That's why I am texting you.**

**Mama: Okay. So what happened?**

**Me: I was helping a friend with her prep. I was about to type what she said but as soon as I touched her laptop I was suddenly bombarded with lots of information. I don't know if it is a glitch or a new power.**

**Mama: I think it is a power but have you run a scan just to make sure.**

**Me: Doing that now. Don't tell the family until I find out. Correction if it is a power then I will say it on the family group chat. Okay.**

**Mama: Yeah, okay. Speak to you later.**

**I place my phone down on my table as I wait for the results of the scan to come through. As I do this I sit down on my bed and hook up. I start to read some fan-fiction as I wait, I also write some fan fiction as it is a big hobby of mine. The next time I look up at the laptop to check if my results are through I see that they are. I read through the whole thing to make sure I know everything about it and when I see the final diagnosis my eyes widen and I can't help but smile at what it says.**


	13. New Power

**_I can't help but smile at what it says._ **

**I lean forward and grab the laptop, re-reading what it says to make sure my eyes are not playing tricks on me, not that it is likely but hey anything is possible. When I realize that what it is saying is true, I yelp in excitement. Amylase opens my door slightly to see what had happened, I just reassured her that I was fine and I would tell her later, this satisfied her and she left. I rolled my eyes and opened up WhatsApp, namingly the family group chat. I quickly typed in a message to everyone, when I saw Serch's name on the list I frowned but I let it pass for just this once.**

**Me: Hey guys I have some amazing news to share with you guys.**

**Jimch: Oh please tell us.**

**Me: I am now Technopathic.**

**Jimch: ??? A what now?**

**Ashêanna: Seriously.**

**Mama: That’s amazing.**

**Lenzonia: Who had to suffer to find that out?**

**Me: I was helping Amylase with prep. Saw her diary. Opps.**

**Mama: That’s not good. Hey it could have been worse. Like how you found out that you could physically hack something.**

**Me: Yeah that was funny but the teacher wasn’t very happy though, nor was the IT department to be fair.**

**Jimch: Can someone please tell me what a technopath is. Computing was never my strong suit.**

**Lenzonia: A technopath is someone with the ability to communicate with technology. I thought you knew a lot about technology from DC Cyborg.**

**Me: No, I was the only one to really know much about DC’s comic book character Cyborg.**

**Mama: Okay, thank you for the news, now get to sleep.**

**Ashêanna: I am not tired.**

**Me: Same.**

**Mama: Ashêanna! Get to sleep! Now!**

**Me: Haha. I don’t have to go to sleep until about 1 in the morning.**

**I put my phone down and watched BBC iPlayer on my account, I have to make sure to sign out if I do not want a repeat of last time. I am currently watching Doctor Who and I am nearly finished the entire thing. I find it really funny for some reason but not many other people do, I think it's the character's that I find funny. Tomorrow I am going to tell my friends the really good news, as both as a surprise and as a warning to be careful with what they put on there devices from now on.**

**The next day**

**The next day when I went to breakfast I couldn’t find any of my friends. Maybe I was just too early for them. They normally arrive at about 7:40 and right now it is only 7:20, so I sat down and waited for them while eating my breakfast. It did not feel the same, it wasn't as good without them. I keep on looking up at the clock but 7:40 came and went without any sign of my friends. I ended up leaving without getting to tell them, but when I was about to leave the building I saw my friends walk through the door.**

**“What took you guys so long to get here. You only have 5 minutes until 8 o’clock.” I say pointing up at the clock. They all look at me as if they are angry about something. “What have I done wrong now?”**

**“You haven’t done anything wrong. We’re just tired. Also we are busy helping matron with something.”**

**“With what? I am normally the one that helps her and you all know that.”**

**“With something that you do not need to know about. Also what did you want to speak to us about, when you texted us it seemed quite urgent like you had to tell us.”**

**“Well Ashêanna already knows since I told her and my family last night. They were all really happy for me and told me that I had to tell you. I am now technopathic.” I say as a smile spreads across my face.**

**“That’s amazing. How did you find out.”**

**“She was helping me with my prep when she saw everything that was on my laptop. It was annoying and cool at the same time. Also I recommend getting really hard to hack firewalls. I mean ones that not even the FBI can hack for everything you don’t want other people to know.”**

**“I’ve hacked Area 51. I don’t think that there is anything I CAN’T hack. So I would request printing or writing anything you don’t want me to know but anyway I am getting the hang of it. Trust me. You won’t get hacked by me.” I look off at something and then back at them. "Well not without reason."**

**“Good. Now come on we don’t want to be late to the house meeting, Mr Kent hates it.” Riley says patting my back.**

**“Yeah, see you at the house meeting.” Then I disappear. My friends just stare at where I was standing before having to walk back. House meeting was quite boring but then again it is normally. There isn’t always something fun to talk about, but I did tell everyone. I had to warn them, didn't I?**

**Later**

**I was in English and we were having to use laptops to type up our creative stories. Andrew was placed beside me for some reason and I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to hurt me, he just knew that instead of me getting hurt by it that he would. I kept looking over his shoulder but I really didn’t want to. I certainly wanted to do a tap but that would be nosy and I have no reason to do it. He hasn’t done anything wrong and he hasn’t been annoying me.**

**Then it hit me. Andrew kept on looking over at me with a murderous glare. Andrew was the one that came up with the idea of the dare that made me who I am today. Andrew was the reason my father was dead. Andrew wants to kill me. But to get him in trouble I needed proof. So, when Andrew wasn’t looking I placed my hand on his laptop and downloaded a copy of everything that was on it onto my subnet then I continued on writing my story.**

**Lucky he didn't realise or maybe he did and didn't tell the teacher. So maybe he isn't so bad after all.**

**Though after class he comes up to me and he isn't looking so happy, so maybe he isn't as nice as I thought. I mockingly put up my hands when I saw the look on his face and backed up against the wall. "Hey, is something wrong, Andrew?" I ask him nicely, not wanting to harm him. Treat people the way you want to be treated, right.**

**"You tapped into my computer, didn't you?" He asked raising his fists.**

**"Now I would only do that within reason."**

**"You didn't answer my question. Did you tap into my computer?"**

**"You have no way of knowing if I am lying or not and even so you would only believe me if I said I did. For you just want to get me into trouble. Now if we are done here I would like to go to class." I smile at him and he laughs.**

**"It's break time and you know that, now tell me if you did or did not."**

**"I already told you my answer." I smile at him and start to walk away just for him to reach out at my shoulder. Just before he can touch me my arm swings around and grabs his lifting him up and slamming onto the ground. I back away slightly, no meaning to do what I just did. "Now go and don't tell anyone about this."**

**"It was your fault." He growled as he stood up and clenched his teeth. "Now you will pay for that. No one hurts me not even a goddess and gets away with it." He runs at me and stick out my leg and he slams his face. I bend down and look into his eyes.**

**"No, Andrew it was not my fault, it was yours. I had warned you about my powers but you chose not to listen to my warning. This is all on you." He looked at me and threw a punch which somehow actually hit me. I just shake it off and then my cybernetics fought back without me realising.**

**The next thing I knew was me sitting down on the ground with Andrew beside me and a teacher and my matron sitting in front of us. Andrew's nose was broken beyond repair and he had a large gut and burn marks with I deduced was from me electrocuting him. I also saw that his ears were bleeding, chances are that was from a sonic cannon.**

**"So, what were you fighting about?"**

**"He just came up to me and asked me if I had done something, I said I hadn't and then he started fighting me. I didn't want to and then my cybernetics took over. I don't remember anything after that." I told them. The teacher nodded and my matron went down beside me to see if anything was wrong, and why I didn't remember. "It is very normal for me not to remember what happened when my cybernetics take control. I remember when I boot up at night. So I think you should worry on Andrew whom has had the raft of my cybernetics when I am threatened. I did warn him, in fact I warned everyone about what would happen."**

**The teacher faced Andrew with a very upset face. He looked up at her and he was slightly scared. "So, why did you attack Atchaco when she had told you so many times that it would not end well." Andrew did not reply. "Reply to me when I speak to you." I looked at his face, he was generally confused about what the teacher was saying. I went and tapped the teacher on the shoulder. He turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"**

**"I do not believe that he can hear you talk. I mean if I shot him with my sonic cannon then it will take about 2 hours for him to get his hearing back." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. Once he finally knew what I was trying to say he looked shocked and angry. "It was not on purpose. I only think I did because his ears are bleeding which is a sure sign. Luckily I did not put it high enough to kill him." He looked at me in shock. "Yeah, if I can put it high enough then I can kill people." He shrugged his shoulders and let me go after matron said I was fine. Then I went straight to my next lesson.**


	14. Proof Of Murder

**At break time I sat down on my bed and brought up everything I had copied. I was sorting it so I only saw what I had to see but his laptop was heavily guarded like he knew I was going to try and hack it. But his many firewalls and passwords didn’t stop me from hacking him. The first thing I checked was his online diary. This held little to no information about what he felt. This was all there was:**

**Day 1**

**Hi. My dad was sent to prison today. He murdered my best friend’s dad. Why did I give him that Information. If I hadn’t he wouldn’t be dead. Serch was a nice man. I liked him. My dad, Albert on the other hand Is horrible. I don’t mind him being In prison actually. He deserves how he will be treated. He only thought about himself and no one else. I wish that Atchaco can believe me when I say I didn’t want him to die. I want to become her friend again.**

**Andrew_H_Einstein**

**I now feel really bad about what I did to him. How I treated him. Before the accident he wasn’t lying about wanting to be friends with me. I really need to say sorry to him but I don’t think he really wants to speak to me again and he certainly won’t after he finds out that I hacked him. Seeing as I might actually find out the truth by reading everything he does I do the mean thing and continue Reading his work.**

**After that it was all mainly stories that he had written and I was about to stop reading everything when I came across a piece of work named ‘MURDER’. I thought maybe it would just be another story so I click on it and start to read it. It turns out to be very short but it was just what I was looking for. It went like this.**

**Day 54**

**Hopefully Atchaco will never see this. Something Inside me wants to kill her and sadly It Is quite a big part. But It In some ways Is also correct. There Is something Inside me that wants to kill her no matter how much It Is wrong. I thought the dare would have gotten rid of her and no one would have been trialled for her murder. She would just be classified as another suicided jumper, but sadly that was not the case. She survived. I wouldn’t have minded If she was just alive or she was just normal still but the hospital had to turn her Into a f***Ing goddess. Yeah I forgot to mention I know about her being a goddess. She thinks that she and her family are the only ones that know. It Is just that she Is not the only good hacker. Yeah. I hacked her and she says that she can’t be hacked. Idiot. It’s just now I need to find a new way to kill her and I think I know precisely who to ask.**

**Andrew_H_Einstein**

**I couldn’t believe what I just read, but I also could. He had always wanted to kill me. Of course he did. I had already been given clues to this explanation and now I have it. He was just doing what his father couldn’t but knew that I knew that he would try and I would be ready to get him. I will be ready for what is coming. I wanted to see if there were any more files on the real truth. I had found another file named ‘Day 62’. I assumed that it would have more facts about what he really thought so I clicked on it. A message came up and asked me for a password. I was about to hack it when the end of the break bell went off. I sighed as I got up and went to lessons.**

**Lunch time**

**I was the last to sit down at my table. Asheanna, Riley and Arthur were sitting down. All of them were eating sweet chill sandwiches and I was jealous because I was having lentil soup as I didn’t know that they had those sandwiches today. They all looked up when they heard the creak of me sitting down on the cheap plastic chairs. I lean in and signal for them to do the same.**

**“Guys.” I say leaning closer. “Andrew wants to murder me.”**

**“Will you give it a rest? You've been thinking that ever since you found out he gave the information his father needed to kill yours.” Riley said as she pointed to me.**

**“But this time I have proof. I saw a document on his laptop saying that he wanted to kill me. Also did you know that he is really good at writing stories.” I smile as I drink my soup. They all shake their heads in disgust.**

**“Sis, why would you hack his laptop. That’s an invasion of privacy.” Asheanna says.**

**“An invasion of privacy. Theirs like nothing on it. He’s certainly smart about what he keeps in his laptop and his firewalls are really hard to get through.”**

**“Yeah it will be so no one else can get into it but you did and that is an invasion of privacy. Don’t do it again.”**

**“Invasion of privacy! You don’t know the meaning of the word. It is not like his life is in his laptop like it is in mine. Well my subnet but you know what I mean.”**

**“You had no reason to do anything like that. We have to tell the teacher.”**

**“I had all the reasons I needed. Ever since I knew about Andrew’s involvement with our dad's death I have been cautious with him. Recently he started to act jump around me but I saw past that. He acted really weird and wanted me to be his friend.”**

**“What’s wrong with that?”**

**“It was all a trick. I could have been planning something from the start. So, I tapped into his laptop. I mean I had clues that he did want to murder me but getting the facts on his laptop sealed it. If you do not believe me then I can show you the evidence.” They all looked at me and smiled.**

**We all headed to my room and went in. I turned on my laptop and showed them the diary entry number 54, the second most recent one. After they had read through it all they turned to me worried.**

**“He does want to kill you. We have to tell the police or at least the headmaster.” I turn to my sister and shake my head.**

**“No. That is what he will be expecting us to do. We have to deal with this ourselves.” They looked down into the ground and nodded in agreement.**

**“Atchaco. I saw a diary entry named ‘Day 62. What is in it?”**

**“I haven’t looked at that one yet. Shall we?” They all said yes in sync before I placed my hand on the keyboard and hacked through. We all leaned forward and looked at it.**

**Day 62**

**Atchaco has been acting really odd lately like she knows I am up to something. Now I need to be more careful with what I do near her. I have found out how to kill her but I don’t think that I should say It as she could hack my laptop at any moment now that I have found out she has new powers. It’s too dangerous to go with the original plan but sadly It Is already In motion. It has been since I poured the juice on her. Let’s just hope she doesn’t find out. But just Incase she does:**

**Dear Atchaco Catrina Cornwall**

**By now you have found out that I do want to kill you and I do. I am not going to deny that now as there would be no point. I know how to kill you and I had some help from a friend of yours so be careful who you trust. If I am not mistaken I think they might be reading this with you right now.**

**We, my family have failed to kill you twice but this time I will succeed In doing what my family could never accomplish, I can promise you that.**

**Now be careful as anyone can deceive you even those of you have never thought that could. In this game you can’t trust anyone, not even your family. Good luck because you will need It.**

**Andrew_H_Einstein**

**Ps**

**I WILL KILL YOU VERY SOON**

**I stood up sweat building up all over my body and dripping over my face. I was breathing deeply. The last 6 words had made my blood run cold. I turn around and look at my friends, his words still ringing in my ears. I feel a pain in my chest and I fall down on my knees. They all kneel down in front of my face and breath in my ear these few words:**

**“He’s right, Atchaco. You can’t trust anyone.”**

**Then I black out.**


	15. Epilogue / Next Time

**After waking up and not knowing where or who she is Atchaco has to both keep herself alive and find out why she can’t remember anything. But after finding out something she shouldn’t have but is glad she did, she's on the clock to save everyone and everything she holds dear from Andrew Einstein and his gang of Atchaco’s old friends.**

**Lady Macanase: book 2, chapter 1**

##  **Ready to die**

**I stretch my arms up and above my head before placing them back down again. I have no idea why I was out of a seemingly long time. In fact I have no idea who I am. I try and get up but I can’t get my legs to respond to any of my commands. I look up and see some people looking at me. I try and see who they are but my vision is swimming in the back of my mind.**

**“Who’s there? Show yourselves. I’m not scared.” I shout into the blackness and the shadowy figures. No one responds to my demand. “I said step into the light where I can see you or are you scared of what I can do.” I laugh and lean back in my chair.**

**“We’re not scared of you, Atchaco.” I stare at her. Atchaco? The name sounds familiar to me but I don’t know why it does. “It should be you that is scared of us, not the other way around.”**

**“I have powers and I am not afraid to use them!”**

**“I don’t even think you know how to use them. So, what use are they to you.” I just huff at them but don’t say anything. They slowly stand forward and come over to me. They bend down in front of me and smile while shaking their head. I am shocked to see who is standing there. I know she is very important to me but I can’t get her name, it is on the tip of my tongue.**

**“Do you even know how I am?”**

**“I know you are important to me but I don’t know why. In fact I don’t even know your name. Do you mind telling me?” I chuckle at her and she sighs.**

**“My name is Asheanna Cornwall and I am important to you because I am your sister. Your identical twin sister in fact.”**

**“Em. Okay. Do you know why I can’t move my legs?” I say smiling at her. I mean she says she is my sister so obviously I can trust her. She wouldn’t go against me, would she?**

**“Yes.” Asheanna says placing her hands on my legs and leaning in. “I do know why you can’t move your legs but no, I am not her to save you. Oh, certainly not. I am here to watch you die.” I stare at her in shock before trying to escape but it is no use I can’t go anywhere.**

**“Why! Why will you not help me? Why do you want to watch me die? Why! You're my sister. My twin. My literal soul mate. Why would you do this to me.” She hesitates before tilting her head in closer to mine so her rough lips are up beside my left ear.**

**“Cause you think you can trust anyone but in this game the rules are different. Life is different. And he’s right, Atchaco. You can’t trust anyone. Not even your family. You're on your own from now on.” She lifts herself off my body while strapping my arms down on the chair and leaving going back into the darkness.**

**I see another body in the darkness, they are holding something in their hand. It moves slightly and I see it glint off the lights from my body and I gulp. I know what it is. It’s a knife. The man comes a little bit closer so I can just make out his face in the black. I know him and I don’t want to be near him. Not right now. He whispers something in his cold, hard, cruel and lifeless voice and I just manage to make out what he is saying.**

**“Are you ready… to die?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
